


¿Por qué tú?

by padmegreene



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, also alfred is a sunshine we don't deserve him, also fluff and angst, bruce and hal are dorks, but in spanish so use translator, the bodyguard au no one asked for, you know
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmegreene/pseuds/padmegreene
Summary: El guardaespaldas de Bruce Wayne fue herido gravemente, por lo que su puesto ha quedado vacante. Gracias a la influencia de su fiel mayordomo, Alfred Pennyworth, ha aceptado contratar a otra persona. Es en ese momento que Hal Jordan, un ex-piloto de la Fuerza Aérea y viejo amigo de Alfred, llega a la Mansión Wayne.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Batman/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de DC Comics y sus respectivos creadores. La historia sí es mía, hecha con solo el fin de diversión y entretenimiento.
> 
> N/A: En esta historia, Bruce es Batman, pero Hal aun no es Green Lantern.

.

.

.

Bruce Wayne era un hombre terco. Todos en su familia lo sabían, y en su mayor parte, era inútil discutir con él. Pero solo una persona era capaz de hacerlo recapacitar y reorganizar sus ideas. Alfred era el único ser con la capacidad de lograr ese milagro.

-No es necesario.- insistió el Wayne nuevamente.

Una fiesta de caridad celebrada hace dos semanas tuvo la desagradable presencia del Guasón. Aunque Bruce quiso escabullirse para poder colocarse su traje, su guardaespaldas no lo abandonó en ningún momento. No podía culpar al hombre que solo hacía su trabajo. Pero eso le costó dos balazos en la pierna, un brazo y dos costillas rotas, además de todo un año de licencia.

Si bien Alfred era su Jefe de Seguridad ante el público, que él contara con un guardaespaldas formaba todo parte de una fachada para proteger su identidad civil y mantener a Batman a salvo. Pensar que se libraría de alguien que estuviese a su lado todo el tiempo fue ciertamente ingenuo de su parte. Su mayordomo ya tenía una lista de candidatos e incluso un favorito.

-Insisto, amo Bruce. Todos estos hombres y mujeres tienen excelentes historiales y requisitos para ocupar el puesto.

-Esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo.-dijo mientras desechaba los expedientes.- No necesito protección de nadie.

Alfred permaneció en su lugar, tratando de no suspirar. Los candidatos eran totalmente aceptables, elegidos personalmente por él. Bruce podía ser difícil, pero años de acompañar al señor Wayne lo habían capacitado para poder tratar con las distintas situaciones.

-Siento recordarle que si no fuera por el señor Gallahan, usted estaría recuperándose de dos disparos en su pierna.

Quiso responder. Se contuvo, sin embargo. Apretó los puños y se relajó. No podía enfadarse con Alfred, no con quien buscaba su bien y comodidad. Si podía perder un argumento con alguien, definitivamente podía ser con él.

-Toma a los dos mejores y elige al más apto.

-Por supuesto, señor.- aceptó el mayordomo- Pero hay un ligero inconveniente.- Bruce arqueó una ceja.- Uno de ellos es procedente de Ciudad Costera.

-Pues toma un avión si es necesario.- respondió- Podrías tomarte unas vacaciones.

-Apreció su sentido del humor, amo Bruce. Prepararé todo de inmediato.

El mayordomo abandonó su oficina. Bruce dio un último sorbo a su té y volvió a mirar los expedientes. Aun le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

.

.

.

Se removió entre sus sábanas molesto. Tanteó la mesa de luz para alcanzar su celular, marcando las 8:20 A.M. Probablemente golpearía a quien estaba tocando a su puerta en ese momento. Salió de su cama y caminó hasta la entrada, pisando y chocando con los muebles a su paso. Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y deseos de vomitar.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó de mal humor. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sin poder abrir los ojos, ardiéndoles como si le hubiesen arrojado ácido encima.

-Joven Jordan, es un gusto verlo.

Hal de inmediato levantó la vista, sorprendido de escuchar aquella voz. Era casi irreal ver a Alfred Pennyworth en su puerta, su antiguo mentor y amigo, un modelo de vida.

-¡Alfred!- exclamó.- Lo siento tanto. Ven, pasa.

El hombre entró. Recordó que aún se encontraba en ropa interior y corrió hacia su habitación para buscar algo más presentable. Al llegar a la sala con su camiseta a medio arreglar, halló a Alfred inspeccionando el lugar. Se sintió avergonzado al ver el estado de su departamento.

-Veo que no ha cambiado sus viejas costumbres, joven Jordan.

-Sí, respecto a eso…- colocó los restos de pizza dentro de la caja, las dos botellas de cerveza vacía y las botó en la cocina. - Sabes que no tengo remedio. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó nervioso.-¿Quieres algo para beber?

-No en este momento. En realidad, he venido con otras intenciones. -Hal lo miró curioso- Le he traído una oferta de trabajo.

-¿Oferta de trabajo?- cuestionó estupefacto- ¿Viajaste desde Gotham para una oferta trabajo?

-Sí. Como seguro sabrá, el señor Wayne fue víctima de un ataque hace algunas semanas.

-Y eso me incumbe porque…

-Su guardaespaldas sufrió heridas graves lamentablemente, y necesitará mucho tiempo para recuperarse. Por lo tanto, su puesto ha quedado vacante.

-¿Y por eso me lo ofreces?

-En efecto.

Hal todavía no podía procesarlo.

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó incrédulo- Estoy seguro de que deben haber mejores, o por lo menos más calificados que yo.

-Eso puede ser cierto. Pero usted cuenta con una impecable carrera en la Fuerza Aérea, el mejor en los entrenamientos y gran resistencia. En mi opinión, es un candidato más que ideal. Además, cuenta con algo que ningún otro postulante tiene.

-¿Y se puede saber que es eso?

-Mi confianza.

Sonrió agradecido, incluso quiso reír, pero por respeto no lo hizo. Muy pocas personas habían depositado confianza en él a lo largo de su vida y que Alfred lo hiciera significaba demasiado. Era un verdadero orgullo. Sin mencionar que sería útil para su futuro decir que había trabajado para Bruce Wayne.

-Antes de retirarme, me gustaría dejarle esto.

El mayordomo sacó una carpeta de su elegante bolso y la colocó frente a él. Podían verse tantas hojas que Hal se sintió exhausto de solo verlas. Hojeó ligeramente el contrato solo para mostrarse interesado. Se colocó de pie y acompañó al señor Pennyworth hacia la puerta.

-Piénselo, joven Jordan. Partiré a Gotham mañana a la tarde. Espero tener una respuesta satisfactoria para ese momento.

-Lo haré, Alfred. No puedo rechazar así sin más cualquier cosa que venga de ti.

El hombre sonrió cortésmente y estrechó la mano de Hal despidiéndose. Una vez que lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo, entró a su departamento. Se sentó en el sillón y, luego de pensarlo, leyó algunas páginas del contrato.

La paga era excelente, tendría su propio apartamento y un horario bastante flexible. Sería un pecado rechazarlo. Sin embargo, no quería dejar Coast City. Era su hogar, aunque no tuviese a nadie allí más que a sus amigos. Ya ni siquiera podía contar con Carol, no luego de lo mal que habían terminado.

Dejó la carpeta de lado y se masajeó las sienes. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto, con puntadas cada vez más fuertes. Luego de una aspirina lo pensaría mejor.

.

.

.

El vestíbulo del hotel le parecía ridículamente elegante. Ventanales gigantes, flores de variedades que no sabía que existían, muebles finos y piezas de mármol que seguramente valían más que su vida. La mujer de recepción, guapa y muy agradable, le acompañó hasta la lujosa habitación donde se hospedaba el señor Pennyworth.

Una de las aparentes ventajas de trabajar para Bruce Wayne era poder costear lugares como ese, un doceavo piso con vistas al mar. Halló a su antiguo instructor de lucha recostado en un asiento del balcón disfrutando un trago, vestido con ropas casuales y lentes de sol.

-Veo que la pasas bien,Al.- comentó Hal, sonriente. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado.

-La vista es maravillosa, joven Jordan. Son pocas las ocasiones en que puedo ser capaz de apreciar tan bello espectáculo.- Invitó al hombre a que se recostara a su lado, acercándole una bandeja con otro trago para él. Sin perder el tiempo, lo aceptó.- Espero que esta visita sea positiva, por cierto.

-Sí…sobre eso. Acepto. Es muy bueno para rechazarlo, y además necesito el dinero.-admitió llevándose una mano a la nuca avergonzado.

Alfred retiró los lentes de sus ojos y le sonrió de manera compresiva. En momentos le hacía recordar a las sonrisas que su padre le daba, cuando estaba orgulloso o cuando hacía algo correctamente.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Alfred abandonó su comodidad para ir hacia la mesa y volver con una carpeta, seguramente con una copia de su contrato. Le acercó una pluma, y Hal lo observó por unos momentos. Estaba seguro de aceptar el trabajo, y sin embargo sintió un mal presentimiento respecto a aquello. A pesar de eso, tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir. Si algo malo iba a suceder, que sucediera. Él no tenía miedo.

.

.

.


	2. Reconocimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Batman/Bruce Wayne, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan y el resto de la Batfamily no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

Alguna vez leyó en un periódico -o en una revista, no pudo recordarlo- que la Mansión Wayne era más grande de lo que uno pudiera imaginar. Aquel periodista tenía toda la razón. Junto a la compañía de Alfred, recorrió durante más de tres horas el gigantesco hogar del señor Wayne, además del resto del terreno. Todo lucía tan lujoso que temía tropezar y romper algún objeto. Cada cosa allí valía más que su cabeza.

Alfred le mostró los horarios de Bruce Wayne. Él se ocuparía de llevarlo a la empresa, a sus reuniones y luego a la mansión. También debía contar las fiestas a las que asistiría y viajes al exterior, que en cierta forma lo emocionaban ya que tendría la oportunidad de visitar países que nunca pudo conocer.

-Por las tardes soy el encargado de recoger al joven Richard de la escuela. En excepciones, usted deberá hacerlo, pero le comunicaré cuando deba. Hoy me acompañará para conocer las calles de Gotham y ver el Instituto donde el niño estudia.- Antes de que se anticipara a responder, Alfred le tendió una Tablet. Hal lo miró confundido.- Debido a su poca familiaridad con la ciudad tendrá que aprender la ubicación de las calles, joven Jordan.

Hal suspiró. Comenzó a pensar que quizás se había equivocado de trabajo.

.

.

.

Gotham era muy diferente a Ciudad Costera en muchos sentidos. Su ciudad era brillante, irradiaba alegría. Gotham, en cambio, tenía un aspecto tétrico que le causaba escalofríos. Era del conocimiento de muchos que era muy peligrosa, en especial por aquellos dementes que circulaban como el Guasón o el Espantapájaros que tanto había escuchado hablar en los noticieros. Sin embargo, todos le temían a un solo ser: Batman. Era una leyenda. Muchos aseguraban que solo era un mito para asustar a los criminales, pero eran más los que afirmaban que el Murciélago existía, y que era más letal que cualquier historia que alguien haya contado.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto Gotham, solo pudo ver el frente de este, pero el lugar parecía un maldito castillo. Sin duda debía ser el colegio más caro de la ciudad –quizás del país- digno de que el hijo de Bruce Wayne asistiera allí.

Alfred bajó del automóvil y abrió la puerta. Hal se sorprendió cuando el niño entró de un salto, totalmente emocionado.

-Joven Richard, debe presentarse. –Fue allí cuando él prestó atención al hombre frente a él. Hal le sonrió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Richard, pero todos suelen llamarme Dick.-El niño destilaba alegría y simpatía, incluso le tendió su mano para estrecharla.

-Soy Harold Jordan, pero todos me llaman Hal. Seré el nuevo guardaespaldas de tu padre.

-¿En verdad? ¡Genial! El anterior era muy aburrido.- dijo. Sacó la lengua mostrando su disgusto.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Así que… esta es tu escuela.

-Sí, muchos son unos engreídos, pero también hay buenos niños. Deberías conocer a Tom, o a Bran. Ellos son muy simpáticos, y además está también…

-Joven Grayson, guarde la compostura.

-Está bien, Alfred, debo aprender más sobre su vida si se supone que voy a protegerlo a él y a su padre.

Dick, feliz de que alguien quisiera oír sobre su día, siguió hablando sobre el resto de sus amigos, y por lo que Hal pudo escuchar, era muy popular en su escuela. No podía culparlo: el niño era muy carismático, incluso comenzaba a caerle bien.

.

.

.

Sabía que familiarizarse con la mansión sería muy difícil. Era totalmente ajeno a ese tipo de lugares. Alfred le aseguró que lograría sentirse cómodo con el tiempo. Hal lo dudó.

Contó cada uno de los pasillos y formuló un mapa mental de la gran casa, con cada uno de sus pisos. Llegó a la sala principal, imponente y majestuosa. Por lo que pudo deducir, aquel lugar era sagrado, un poco tétrico por la oscuridad que reinaba, pero en cierta forma acogedor.

Una gran parte era ocupada por una inmensa en biblioteca. Estaba seguro de que el dueño de la mansión jamás fue capaz de leer algunos de aquellos libros. La chimenea irradiaba luz, siendo la única fuente de calor para la habitación. Antes no había prestado atención, pero en ese momento se tomó el tiempo de apreciar la gran pintura sobre la chimenea, y quedó maravillado.

La muerte de Thomas y Martha Wayne fue trágica, y no había persona en el país que no haya escuchado de ella. Un arma, un disparo y un niño huérfano al final de la noche.

Hal poco sabía sobre arte, pero la pintura era magnífica. El señor Wayne se veía imponente y decidido. La señora Wayne, por su parte, lucía feliz y radiante. Nunca había visto una fotografía de ella, pero estaba seguro que el artista había capturado su belleza y, en especial, reflejado a través de sus ojos su bondad.

-Hermosa. –Exclamó Hal.

-Lo era.

Hal se estremeció y giró de inmediato. Bruce Wayne estaba detrás de él, admirando la pintura con ojos melancólicos. Él pareció notarlo.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarlo.

-Está bien. –Dijo Hal. Le extendió una mano.- Soy Hal Jordan. Seré su nuevo guardaespaldas.

El hombre estrechó manos con él. Su agarre era tan firme que Hal temió que por un momento le que lastimara.

-Espero no decepcionarlo, señor.

-Estoy seguro que no. Si Alfred confía en ti, debe ser por una razón.

Hal sonrió.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Dejé esta historia en hiatus hace meses y recién ahora he tenido inspiración para seguirla. Dentro de poco la subiré a Ao3. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Los reviews se agradecen.
> 
> Denisse.


	3. Inadecuado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce no confía en la gente.

Hal Jordan no cumplía con sus expectativas. Quizás estaba juzgándolo muy rápido, apenas llevaba dos semanas trabajando. Sin embargo, aquella parte de él que basaba en analizar a las personas decía a gritos que Hal Jordan no era una persona adecuada.

Él no inspiraba confianza. Gracias a una rápida búsqueda en su historial, Bruce supo que el hombre había obtenido altos honores en la Fuerza Aérea. En su trabajo con Alfred, Jordan fue el mejor de su clase, y recibió recomendaciones para ocupar un cargo mayor. Subió de rango con rapidez, pero de la noche a la mañana, abandonó su puesto. Luego comenzó su debacle. Perdió su departamento y gastó una gran parte de su herencia. Luego comenzó a trabajar en Aeronaves Ferris, donde fue despedido por problemas de disciplina, y por destruir un avión de primera línea con un costo de millones de dólares.

¿Cómo es que Alfred confiaba en una persona tan incompente?

.

.

.  
Era la tercera noche en la que el Espantapájaros atacaba. En Arkham atacó a dos guardias una semana antes y luego un peón de unos mafiosos. Aquella noche formó parte, lamentablemente, la doctora Leslie Tompkins, respetada profesional y figura materna no oficial de Bruce Wayne.

Con los secuaces del Espantapájaros abandonados por su líder y desmayados en el suelo, el Murciélago llevó a la doctora a un lugar apartado para hablar.

\- Estoy bien. No necesitas preocuparte.

Leslie se acercó a un mueble y tomó vendas, alcohol y algodón. En su deber como médica, trató de curar las heridas del hombre, pero Batman se negó. En cambio, él tomó sus instrumentos y la asistió. Resignada, lo aceptó. 

\- Cuando ellos llegaron, ¿qué pidieron exactamente?

\- Nada en específico. Sólo querían que me marchara con ellos. No tuve otra opción con un arma en la cabeza.

A Batman no le causó gracia.

\- Quédate aquí y espera a que Gordon llegue.- Dijo antes de terminar de colocar una última venda a la mujer. Luego, sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y Leslie lo tomó.- Han arruinado tu sistema de contacto. Usa esto hasta que puede arreglarlo.

\- Por supuesto.- Respondió. El vigilante caminó hacia la ventana que los delincuentes habían roto al entrar.- Bruce.- Dijo. Él miró, molesto de que lo llamara por su nombre, pero prestando atención.- No sé qué es lo que buscan, pero de esto estoy completamente segura: están detrás de ti.  
.

.

.  
Con Alfred ocupado por la tarde, Bruce se vio obligado a recoger a Dick del colegio. Mientras esperaba por el niño, notó que habían cambiado el frente e incluso habían pintado los portones de la entrada. La acera había sido renovada e incluso el estacionamiento estaba mejor organizado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que fue por Dick?

El niño entró entusiasmado al auto, despertando a Bruce de su trance. Abrió la ventanilla, y desde allí siguió saludando a sus amigos hasta que no pudo verlos. Bruce preguntó por su día, Dick comenzó a relatarlo con lujos de detalles, y el empresario no pudo seguirle el ritmo por un momento. Por suerte, su teléfono sonó, y atendió la llamada. Se trataba de su secretaria, quien le informó que su reunión con unos empresarios japoneses tuvo que ser reprogramada para el jueves. Bruce suspiró, considerando que aquel día sería sumamente ocupado.

Asintiendo a todo lo que su secretaria decía, terminó la llamada y se masajeó las sienes. Sus días estaban volviéndose cada vez más ocupados, y restaban tiempo para sus noches. Trató de volver a reacomodar su agenda en su mente, pero entonces notó el silencio junto a él.

-Dick, deja de molestar al señor Jordan.

-Pero, Bruce…

-Ven aquí, jovencito.-El niño hizo un pequeño puchero, pero atinó a volver atrás.

-Señor Wayne- Lo llamó su guardaespaldas. Obviamente no quiso que el niño sea reprendido, por lo que trató de desviar la atención hacia él. Fue muy fácil leer sus acciones.- ¿Debe ir a otro lugar antes de volver a la mansión?

-No por ahora.- Su teléfono volvió a sonar y maldijo por lo bajo. Atendió y vio que, como siempre, eran llamadas de negocios. Al colgar, notó que Dick no se había vuelto a sentar en el asiento delantero, pero estaba detrás del hombre, y ambos reían y bromeaban como si se conocieran hace años.

-¡Dick, compórtate por favor!  
.

.

.

Según la computadora, los análisis arrojaban presencia del gas del Espantapájaros en el consultorio de la doctora Tompkins. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente como para hacer a alguien alucinar. Alguien había saboteado el plan.

-¿Ha encontrado algo nuevo, señor?- Preguntó Alfred. Dejó una bandeja con sándwiches y jugo a su lado, de naranja como él lo prefería.

-Alguien arruinó lo que sea que el Espantapájaros tuvo planeado. Pero las conexiones entre los ataques son prácticamente nulas. Ninguna de las personas atacadas se conoce entre sí.

-Supongo que podrá investigarlo otro día, amo Bruce.- El hombre arqueó una ceja.- Lamento decirle que es tarde y mañana temprano tiene una conferencia con los jeques árabes que tanto se ha pospuesto.

Bruce rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, era verdad, y debía asistir a la reunión para poder cerrar el negocio.

-Pero ese no es el horario del señor Jordan.

-Yo puedo llevarlo. El joven Jordan podría ocuparse del niño.

Bruce gruñó ante la sugerencia. Dick seguramente estaría feliz de ver a Hal antes de ir a la escuela, incluso más feliz que verlo a él.

-¿Señor Wayne?

-De acuerdo. Pero yo iré a la tarde.

-Como usted lo desee.

Antes de que el mayordomo se retirara, Bruce preguntó.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta confianza en él?

Alfred dio una pequeña sonrisa, extraña pero amigable.

-Lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, joven Wayne.

Con una respuesta inconclusa para Bruce, el mayordomo tomó la bandeja vacía y luego se marchó de la Cueva, sin decir algo más. Bruce solo movió la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo. Luego podría pensar en descifrar a Hal Jordan.


	4. Chapter 4

La fiesta era muy aburrida. Hal había bostezado varias veces, y si no fuera porque su jefe se mantenía en movimiento mientras saludaba a las personas, se habría quedado dormido. Mientras que Bruce Wayne hablaba con otras personas, Hal se mantuvo al margen, vigilando.

Lo peor de no poder hacer más que estar en un mismo lugar por toda la noche, era no acercarse al buffet. Hal había olvidado que las fiestas de los millonarios solían durar varias horas, por lo que debía estar allí sin hacer nada más que vigilar a su jefe. Y aquella noche, al ser una fiesta organizada por Industrias Wayne, probablemente sería una larga velada, y además tendría que hacer horas extras si el CEO decidía irse con alguna persona a una de las habitaciones del lujoso hotel.

Hal tenía hambre, demasiada hambre.

-¿Cansado, señor Jordan?

Sobresaltado, se dio vuelta, hallando a Bruce Wayne detrás de él. Lucía bien, serio como siempre, mientras tomaba una copa de champaña.

-No, señor. Tengo mucha energía, ya lo verá.

Él asintió, pero Hal percibió que no le creía. Tal vez lo estaba juzgando rápidamente, pero Bruce Wayne le resultaba tan engreído. De todas formas, su jefe terminó de beber su copa y luego uno de los mozos la recogió. Hal seguía observando a las personas ir y venir, danzar, charlar, comer.

La fiesta terminó temprano para el señor Wayne, apenas a las 2 AM para sorpresa de Hal. Las personas aún seguían buscándolo, pero él simplemente decidió irse, sin que nadie lo notara. Jordan, si bien extrañado, se sintió aliviado -su estómago especialmente- de no tener que estar más allí en esa horrible fiesta.

.  
.  
.  
Mientras Jordan iba por el auto, Bruce Wayne ya lo esperaba en la salida. Luego de despedir a una mujer, la cual obviamente se encontraba interesada en él, se dedicó a respirar el aire fresco de la noche de Gotham. 

Sintió una presencia cercana a él, muy cercana y sospechosa. Disimuladamente, giró para observar algún movimiento. Volvió a entrar al salón, investigando y vio una cabellera rubia desaparecer por uno de los pasillos. Corrió tras ella, pero contaba con una gran velocidad. Saltó sobre mesas, sillas, esquivó a algunas personas borrachas que deambulaban por allí, hasta que vio que escapó por una ventana. Estaba prácticamente seguro de quien era aquella mujer, y temía que en verdad fuera quien sospechaba.

Caminó nuevamente hacia la entrada y su guardaespaldas estaba allí esperando. Molesto, abrió la puerta y cerró de manera brusca, sin darle tiempo a Jordan de reaccionar.

.  
.  
.  
Hal conducía con tranquilidad, observando las calles de Gotham y luego el paisaje de las tierras aledañas a la Mansión Wayne.

-¿Fue una buena noche?  
Wayne no respondió. Simplemente se mantenía con esa expresión seria, como si estuviera en su mundo. Era extraño verlo pasar del hombre sociable que se mostraba en la fiesta a aquel hombre serio, callado y reservado. En todo caso, Wayne era un buen actor.

-Supongo que está cansado, ¿no? Digo, hablar con tanta gente y...

-Mantén la vista al frente y solo conduce.

Hal frunció el ceño. Tampoco era necesario responder de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo, Hal no quería hablar con él. Tal vez Bruce Wayne era el típico millonario con aires de grandeza, que pensaba que podía llevarse al mundo por delante. Recordó cómo trató a su hijo el otro día y aquello le dio la respuesta.

¿Cómo es que Alfred podía trabajar con alguien como él?

Una vez en la Mansión, Wayne entró a su hogar en silencio, sin nada más para decirle. Hal ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, y simplemente volvió a conducir hasta su departamento. Moría por dormir pero, en especial, por comer.  
.  
.  
.

Bruce no fue de inmediato a dormir aquella noche. Bajó hacia la Cueva, y comenzó a revisar las cámaras del Asilo Arkham. Harley Quinn aun estaba en su celda, leyendo un libro y tomando una tasa de té.

Algo allí estaba fuera de lugar. No concordaba. Revisó las cámaras alrededor de su celda y luego pudo verlo. El oficial Jenkins no trabajaba los sábados. No podía estar en ese momento.

Corrió a buscar su traje, y el ruido del Batmóvil alejándose fue lo último que resonó en la Cueva.


End file.
